


A Cola for Your Troubles

by Athems



Series: Sengen week Stories [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Considerate Senku, Day 3, Fluff, M/M, Sengen week, Tired Gen, cola - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athems/pseuds/Athems
Summary: Sengen week day 3, cola.Gen needed to remember that overworking himself has never been a good idea. Good thing Senku is there to make sure he takes its easy.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen week Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584532
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202
Collections: SenGen, Sengen Week 2019-2020





	A Cola for Your Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> We all know how Gen loves cola, but curiously enough he has only been given one in the series. So that made me think that maybe Senku prepared another one for him later on, and not in exchange of any favor or for an alliance.  
> Enjoy.

The Kingdom of Science had been working on the Perseus diligently for the past weeks even when the days started to get too warm for comfort. Everyone was doing their best to finish every project they had, but no one was working as much as a certain mentalist.  
  
"Wake up Gen! It's morning already!" A voice shouted, instantly waking up the slumbering boy. "You're supposed to work in the farmlands this morning!"  
  
Gen got up from his lying position, rubbing his eyes to then glare at the one that had woken him so rudely. "Did you really need to shout Senku-chan?"  
  
Ishigami just gave his characteristic laugh in response, turning around and leaving the tent he shared with both Asagiri and Chrome. It was a good idea to have set up those things around the shore so they could sleep better while staying near the shipyard.  
  
Outside was the other scientist waiting for him to go work on the lab together. They saw Gen leave in direction of the new established farmlands, grumbling about the rude awakening he had to endure.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that Senku," Chrome commented while walking alongside said boy.  
  
"No one gets to sleep in, you know this," the other answered without much care.  
  
"True but, haven't you notice that Gen has been working for everyone?"  
  
That made Senku turn to look at the other with interest. "What do you mean?"  
  
Chrome gave an exasperated sigh; he should have known his friend wouldn't pay attention to that. "He helped Yuzuriha with the size of some the cloths she was making; he has been keeping an eye and entertaining the kids almost every day; he had to help Kaseki with some of the stuff he's making; he had been helping every morning with the farm; helped Francois with the baking; helped you and me with some experiments-"  
  
The boy kept talking, counting with his fingers everything he had seen the mentalist do, but Senku had already tuned him out.  
  
It was true, he had heard almost every day something or other about Gen helping around the place. He guessed that happened because he didn't really had an established job aside from manipulating others when Senku needed him to.  
  
By that moment he realized that Gen had been the last one to go to sleep most nights by now and was usually up as early as him. His exhaustion was probably already taking a toll on his body, and if he ended up collapsing because of that it was going to be problematic (or at least that's what he told himself, not wanting to admit that he just cared about the other's wellbeing).  
  
He started to think on what to do, never really bothering to tune back on what Chrome was still saying.  
  
——————  
  
Gen was tired, if he was being honest. It was warm and he felt sweat running down his face; he just wanted to go back to the tent and sleep for a few hours. But he knew it would just be a matter of time before someone came looking for him and asked him to help out on something.  
  
And he was right, didn't have to wait long. Kohaku came to him after he finished with his work asking for some specifications on the job the muscle team had to do, looking a little impatient thanks to the heat.  
  
He helped her and the rest of the team at best as he could before being tracked down by Suika who asked him to cheer the rest of the kids up so they wouldn't act so angsty with the heat and continue to help with the stuff everyone was working on. Good thing Gen still had a good repertoire of tricks and games for such a young audience, after all he knew how terrible kids could get.  
  
After that, he was more than ready to collapse on the ground, no matter where; just let his body sleep for all eternity if necessary.  
  
"Gen, I need you for something." Of course, that was the moment Senku decided to show up.  
  
He looked at the other with as much of a convincing smile as he could muster, he didn't wish to let his exhaustion show. There was no need to get other people worried for such a silly thing, especially Senku, who had more important things to take care of.  
  
"Of course Senku-chan."  
  
Ishigami guided the mentalist to the lab, where he told him to wait outside while he retrieved something from within. After that, he guided him towards the tents, taking the other's arm and going inside the one they used.  
  
"Sit," Senku ordered while pointing at Gen's bedroll.  
  
"What's this all about Senku-chan?" Asagiri asked ignoring the order and just looking at the scientist in confusion.  
  
Senku decided to take out what he had gotten from the lab and gave it to the surprised mentalist.  
  
It was a bottle of cola, like the one he had made for him already so long ago as part of their alliance. It was cold and moist, and Gen could already savor the sweet taste he knew it had.  
  
"Not that I don't appreciate the gift," he said while taking the bottle, "but why?" Gen turned his eyes towards the other. "Is this part of another deal? Do you want me to do something shady for you again?"  
  
Senku laughed, shaking his head in the negative. "Let's say is a way to say thanks for the extra work you've been putting around here."  
  
The mentalist analyzed him, trying to gauge if it was a trick, a lie, anything since it all seemed way too good to be true. But when he saw none of that, he simply smiled and open the bottle to start drinking.  
  
"Although, I do have a favor to ask," Senku words made him almost choke with the drink.  
  
"I knew it! Well then, out with it. What do you want me to do?" the mentalist asked with impatience.  
  
"I want you to take the day off."  
  
Gen stood staring at the other as if he had grown a second head. Take the day off? No one was allowed to do that in the Kingdom of Science unless they were too ill or hurt to work properly, and he was sure he was completely fine.  
  
When Asagiri kept on staring instead of answering, the scientist decided to explain the reason, "I know you've been working too much for your own good. You're exhausted."  
  
"No, I'm not," Gen immediately went on the defensive, not wanting to admit weakness of any kind. "Don't know what gave you that impression, but I can assure you I'm completely fine."  
  
"Yeah, right," Senku said with a disbelieving look on his face.  
  
"See? Glad you agree," Gen said with a victorious smile.  
  
Ishigami knew the boy's pride wouldn't budge no matter what, so he decided to take another course of action to make him do as he told. "Then you won't mind taking a seat while I tell you about the different ideas I have for more projects?"  
  
Asagiri considered it, finally doing as requested and getting comfortable while taking more sips of his cola. He wasn't going to say anything out loud, but his body was way too tired to keep him standing.  
  
The scientist smiled at having convinced him, taking a seat at his side and immediately going on about the many projects he had come up with for the near future. He knew the other boy wouldn't be able to keep up with his words for long.  
  
Gen, for his part, finished his drink and sat the empty bottle aside. He tried to pay attention to what Senku was saying but found it too difficult for his tired mind. He decided to lay down to get more comfortable (Ishigami didn't say anything at that) and just kept humming, nodding or saying 'I see' to the other to make it look as if he was paying attention.  
  
He didn't notice when his eyelids became heavier and much less when they finally closed and he succumbed to the sleep he so desperately crave.  
  
Senku kept talking until he knew the other was deeply asleep, and then getting up to leave the tent and taking the empty bottle with him. He was going to allow Gen to sleep the whole day, and if anyone went to him to ask where the mentalist was, he would just tell them to look for someone else to do the work.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this one was really cheesy compared to the other two, but my friends liked it quite a lot when I showed it to them.  
> The sengen in this one isn't as evident or strong compared to the other two, but it's the best that came to mind for this prompt.  
> Let me know your thoughts people, don't just leave kudos (I'm being serious about it).


End file.
